Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a test key and a method for monitoring a semiconductor wafer by using the same, and more particularly to a test key for testing an arcing or a defect induced from charging during a fabrication process and a method for monitoring an arcing window or a process window of a defect induced from charging during a fabrication process of a semiconductor wafer.
Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor fabrication, a semiconductor device or an integrated circuit (IC) should be continuously tested in every step so as to maintain device quality. Usually, a testing circuit is simultaneously fabricated with an actual device so that quality of the actual device can be judged by a performance of the testing circuit. The quality of the actual device therefore can be well controlled. Typically, such testing circuit, which is also referred to as “test key”, is disposed on peripheral area of each chip or die.